Heed The Warning Bell
by Loki's Derp Face
Summary: After the passing of one of the village children, Thor takes it upon himself to ask the Elders for permission to go to the Towns and get more sophisticated medicines should the need arise. Even if he were allowed to go, Thor would still need the consent of the Creatures in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Dead kids and Wade is a crazy mother fucker<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

While I won't follow the movie COMPLETELY, I will use some of the dialogue, because I think it's beautiful. And I agree with what the actors say in the behind-the-scenes: (regarding the way they spoke back then) Every single word was thought out. Every word had a meaning.

EDIT: I'm sorry about the first post. It should be spaced correctly this time.

Chapter 1

The sky was a calm shade of blue and the sun shown brightly, only obscured by a few pale gray clouds. A strong wind ruffled the hats and bonnets of the men and women who were gathered together silently on the grassy hill. Several feet away, a man knelt down next to a small wooden coffin. His dark bangs fell over his pale forehead as he pressed a hand on the lid and leaned against the coffin. Whatever he had been saying before was no longer discernible as his words were replaced by sobs.

After the coffin was lowered into the hole, submerged in dirt, and the child was laid to rest, the villagers dispersed in order to prepare for the afternoon meal. Two rows of tables were set up, one for the children and one for the adults. It was a silent process, due to the fact that everyone, even the children, had a job to do. There was no time for small talk.

Once all of the food and utensils were set out and everyone was seated, the village leader stood up to say grace. As always, it was short. But this time, he seemed a little distracted following the events that had occurred only moments earlier.

"We may...question ourselves at...moments such as these..." He didn't seem to be speaking to anyone among the group because his gaze was far-off and unfocused. "Did we make the right decision to settle here?"

He continued to stand there with the tips of his fingers touching the table. A hand grabbing his own broke him out of his stupor and he slowly nodded.

"We are grateful for the time we have been given."

After a few more seconds, with only the birds offering a reply, he took a seat, pointedly ignoring the look of concern on his wife's face. On his other side was the father of the child whose funeral they had all just attended.

At the other tables, the children watched their parents and Elders with blank, but also somewhat solemn expressions. The sounds of silverware clinking against glass dishes told the children that it was time to fill their plates.

What had merely been background noise became much more apparent as the crows began to squawk even louder, as if something had startled them. All movement at the tables stopped when a low moan echoed through the valley, and every head at the tables turned towards the woods.

Someone at the adults table started to laugh and clap their hands. He had short brown hair, black eyes, and a huge grin on his scarred face. He pounded his fists on the table, causing the silverware to clink. He laughed excitedly when the sounds of the woods called to him, oblivious of the look of disapproval on his father's face. It wasn't until after the sounds had stopped, and he no longer had a distraction, that the young man realized he was making everyone uncomfortable with his behavior. He looked down at the table and brought his trembling hands to his face, tapping his fingers against his lips.

The rest of the meal went on without anymore disruptions, and just as they did while setting up, everyone did their part in cleaning afterwards. Two small girls in charge of washing dishes began splashing each other with the water. A woman walked briskly with her sheep trailing behind her, bleating happily. Several villagers were inside the greenhouses checking on the progress of the herbs and spices. Two teenage girls twirled while they swept their front porch. It was as if the sounds of the woods had never reached their ears.

Then one of the girls stopped when she spotted a small red flower growing next to the house. Her sister noticed it as well, and without saying a word, they set down their brooms and quickly approached the flower. After plucking it from the ground, they walked several feet away and buried it, wiped their hands on their dresses, then returned to their former task of sweeping the porch.

That night, all was quiet. The watch tower was still, and the bell was dormant. But _they_ were not sleeping. After all, the wicked do not rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Dead sheeps and Thor is just so precious okay<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Somebody told me that they were confused as to what was going on. If you want to watch _The Village_ before reading this, the full movie is on YouTube. If you don't care about spoilers or prefer being confused, then don't watch it. Not my problem.

And I know you would expect Odin to be Edward Walker, but since Loki is Ivy, it has to be his parents.

Chapter 2

After attending the funeral of his friend's daughter, Farbauti believed that a good night's rest would be enough to ease his troubled mind. As he was headed towards the school the next morning, he spotted a group of children standing in a circle. He walked up to them, but they didn't seem to acknowledge him.

"What manner of spectacle has attracted your attention so splendidly? I ought to carry it in my pocket to help me teach." For a moment, no one said anything and continued to look at the ground. "Who came upon this?" Still no reply. "Did you move this?" Farbauti asked the oldest of the children.

"No, sir."

Farbauti looked down once more at the skinned animal. Flies were swarming all around it. He needed to know what the children knew, or what they _thought_ they knew, so he ushered them into the schoolhouse.

"We found it like that, sir. Its head was twisted back, and most of the fur removed," one of the older girls told him.

"I see..."

"It was murdered," a boy said.

"But who is the culprit? Who has done this heinous act?"

"Those We Don't Speak Of," the girl from earlier said.

"_There_ it is," Farbauti whispered, pointing at her. "Why would such an idea come into your mind?"

"They're meat eaters," a boy said.

"And they have large claws," a girl added.

"Children, Those We Don't Speak Of have not breached our borders for many years. We do not enter their woods, they do not come into our valley. It is a truce. We are not a threat to them. Why would they do this?"

Later that afternoon in the meeting house, the twelve Elders of the village were seated in a circle. The ladies were busily knitting, but they were just as involved in the discussions as the men were.

"And we ought not to overlook the flight of the birds," a woman with red hair and blue eyes spoke as she read from a small leather-bound journal. "We didn't have it last year, and I, for one, missed it desperately." She smiled brightly and gripped her husband's hand. "And I know your wife missed the children dressed in feathers and such," she added, looking at Farbauti.

"I am fond of it," the woman seated next to Farbauti said. She looked at him with an eager smile.

"I do not have a say in this matter. Thjazi is chair of the meeting today," Farbauti said exasperatedly. Even though he was the village leader, he wasn't _always_ in charge of everything _all_ the time.

"There is a young man who has requested to speak with the Elders," the doorman spoke, fiddling with the hat in his hands.

"Well, do have him come forward," Thjazi said on behalf of the group before rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

While they waited for their visitor to enter, some of the members shifted in their chairs in anticipation or turned back to their needlework. One of the women was tapped on the shoulder, and when she looked up, she saw that it was her son who had come to speak to them. He was never very good at public speaking or expressing himself, so he brought a piece of paper with him with notes on it to refer to. Despite the fact that he was a blacksmith, when he stood in front of the Elders, he seemed so much smaller.

"Hello, Thor," Thjazi greeted.

The seconds continued to tick by, and the young man took a couple more steps forward before stopping. It was completely silent in the room, and everyone of the seated Elders looked at each other, most of them wondering if this was really important, or if it would be a waste of their time.

"My mother is unaware of the reason for my visit today. She did not give her consent...or consult me in any form," he read from the paper that he held in his trembling hands. "The passing of little Skadi...from illness...and other events, have weighed on my thoughts. I ask for permission...to cross into the forbidden woods, and travel to the nearest town. I will gather new medicines, and I will return." Thor's mother brought her hands up to her mouth, but quickly set them in her lap. "With regards to Those We Don't Speak Of. I am..._certain_ they will let me pass. The Creatures can...sense emotion...and fear. They will see I am pure of intention and not afraid. The end."

When Thor finished speaking, twelve sets of eyes looked at him as if he had suddenly grown gills. He clutched the piece of paper in his hands and swayed on his feet nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: More dead sheeps and Farbauti is tired of everyone's shit<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Sorry this chapter is so close to the movie dialogue-wise, but I'm trying my best. At least there aren't any werewolves, okay?

Chapter 3

Evening fell over the village, meaning it was nearing time for curfew. While the little ones were being tucked into their beds, and their parents getting ready to turn in shortly after, the guard assigned to the night watch was already at his post in the tower overlooking the border between the village and the woods.

Frigga stood in the doorway, dressed in her nightgown and her hair braided, looking down at her son as he slipped on his boots.

"What goes on in that head of yours?" She let out a sigh when he didn't answer. "Say something, Thor."

"Peter Parker is in the tower, and I promised to sit with him," Thor answered after he had finished tying his shoelaces.

Frigga sighed again, then nodded once, a sign that he could go.

Thor sat cross-legged against one of the wooden posts and picked at his shoe. Even though it was a cold night, he was only wearing a long-sleeved shirt and trousers. He didn't seem to pay any mind to the fact that his breath was visible in the frigid air. The only sounds were the crickets and the shuddering breaths of the other occupant in the tower.

"Do you ever think about the Towns?" Thor asked.

"The Towns?" Peter asked, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. "What for? They are wicked places where wicked people live. I can't even fathom why you would want to go there." He shook his head and shivered in his yellow cloak. He then turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at Thor. "Thank you, Thor. You're a good friend. I just hope no one saw you," Peter said before pulling his hood up over his head.

What sounded like a twig snapping caught the attention of both men and their heads turned towards the woods. The moaning that they had learned to fear and dread rumbled through the valley, and there was almost a growling undertone this time. Something was in those woods, and it wanted the villagers to know.

The next morning, another sheep was found skinned.

A meeting was called for the entire village, and the Elders were gathered at the front of the room so everyone could hear them if and when they spoke.

"What we seem to have amongst us is...a predator of some type. Most likely a coyote or a wolf," Frigga explained to the concerned and uneasy villagers. "Its manner of killing and removing the fur...but leaving the flesh torn, may be a sign that this animal suffers from some sort of illness, or even madness. And for the next fortnight, we should be vigilant for sightings of this coyote. Keep careful watch over our children as they play on the hills." While the villagers talked amongst themselves quietly, seemingly in mutual agreement, Frigga looked to the other Elders for confirmation before addressing her next issue. "As for the other notion. We do not believe our boundary has been breached. Those We Don't Speak Of...are much..._larger_ creatures than coyotes. And we would know if they had been here."

She looked out at the villagers, and they appeared to be reassured by her words. Frigga looked to her fellow Elders and nodded with a smile on her face, pleased that they had succeeded in keeping the peace for the time being. The meeting was adjourned and everyone filed out of the hall before going about their merry way. One villager who was in an especially good mood was Farbauti's daughter, who seemed quite eager to tell him all about it.

"That's a bit frightening, the news of the coyote. Isn't it, Papa?" She said as she held his arm while they walked.

"Do not worry, Jarnsaxa."

"You are not troubled?"

"I'm certain it will all be over soon."

"Can I speak with you about another matter?"

"It would be a relief."

"I'm in love!" She could hardly contain herself. "I want your permission to marry, Papa!"

"There's a proper way to do this, such as the boy is supposed to be with you. Where is the boy in all of this?"

"I haven't spoken to him about it yet..."

"The young man is _unaware_ of your _intentions?_"

"He has a quiet way..." She said, gripping her dress in her fists. "I was going to talk to him, but not without your blessing! I won't talk to him without your blessing, Papa." Farbauti shook his head. "It's Thor Friggason," she said in a whisper.

"Thor."

"You do not approve?"

"No. No, of course I do—"

"He's not like the other boys. He doesn't joke or bounce about."

"No, he certainly does not..."

"Do I have your blessing?" She nibbled on her bottom lip and folded her hands in plea.

For a moment Farbauti didn't say anything. He still didn't say anything, merely sighed in defeat, which was enough of an answer for his daughter. She squealed in glee and threw her arms around him.

"You must do a favor for me first. Do not tell anyone else about your burstings until you have spoken with the young man!" Farbauti said, trying to hide the discomfort he was feeling from his daughter cutting off the circulation in his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Thor makes a girl cry and Mark Zuckerberg is a sissy<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm trying my best. The italic sentences are Thor's thoughts. Lucius is not comfortable with public speaking, so in my head canon, Thor's primary form of communication is internal monologues.

Chapter 4

Thor was alone in his workshop, sharpening the blade of one of the villager's plows that had recently chipped. The thumping of footsteps against the wooden floor made him stop what he was doing and look up. A girl was standing in the doorway, beaming at him.

_She looks familiar, but I cannot recall where I have seen her. Oh, wait, I think she is Farbauti's daughter. What was her name?_

"Good afternoon, Thor. I wanted to tell you something."

_Is she just there to say hello to me? And what is she so happy about?_

"I love you, Thor. I _love_ you like the _day_ is _long!_ I love you more than the Sun and the Moon together! And if you feel the same way, we should not hide it any longer! It's a _gift_, love is! We should be thankful! We should _bellow_ it out with all the breath in our lungs! Thank you. Thank you! _Thank_ you!" After she finished speaking, Jarnsaxa let out a tiny squeak and stood up on her tiptoes.

_No._

Even past curfew, even after the Sun had fallen asleep, Jarnsaxa was still crying. She lay curled up with her head in her brother's lap as he quietly sang to her. From the living room, their parents watched the two siblings silently, hoping the broken heart would be able to mend itself.

At Thjazi's house, Thor entered the den carrying several pieces of firewood. When he made to set them on the floor, he accidentally dropped one and looked up at the sleeping man. He was no longer sleeping.

"I often wondered if you and my daughter bonded because neither of you was fond of speaking." Thor merely looked at him, proving his point. "You are very kind. You must pardon my manners, I have not slept in many nights," Thjazi said tiredly. "You know, a dog could smell you."

"Pardon me, sir?"

"You may run from sorrow as we have, but sorrow will find you," the man said, shaking his head. "It can smell you," he stated before turning his gaze towards a large wooden box in the corner of the room. Thor looked at it as well, then up at Thjazi with apprehension.

Near the border between the village and the woods was a stump where many of the boys competed to see who would stand on it the longest before getting scared. At the moment, one was playing the game, and three of his friends were watching from behind a rock.

"You're doing well, Kurt. Just a few more moments. Gather your bravery." The young man nodded shakily. "Do not jostle about so, you'll ruin my shirt," the blonde hissed when one of the others bumped his arm. The man on the stump cringed and whimpered, and seconds later a moan came from the forest behind him.

"Did you hear that? _They_ made a sound when _I _made a sound," he said in a hushed voice. "Before they attack."__

"Have courage, man. That's a wives' tale, it isn't true. Do not falter, steal yourself." The young man nodded.

A loud snap made the four boys jump. Then the snap turned into footsteps, and they got louder, closer. The boy on the stump started breathing erratically, then he hopped down and ran towards the village, quickly followed by his companions. By the time they made it back to their homes, they were in more cheerful spirits.

"I didn't know you could run that fast."


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Loki ain't takin' none of your shit, Wade<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

If you're part of the Superfamily fandom on Tumblr, then you would know that Wade is Tony's son...kind of.

Chapter 5

The next morning, a crowd was gathered near the schoolhouse, but not because of another skinned animal. This spectacle was more "lively," to say the least. A group of boys were quarreling, and one of them was wielding a large stick and striking the others with it, laughing while he did so.

"Wade ought to be punished. He whacked little Alex with a stick!"

The boy with the stick hit one of the others on the leg, barking out a laugh and shouting "Ouch!" He hit him again. The other boys kept trying to reach for the stick in order to remove it from his possession, only to earn a whack to the hand or leg, and the bystanders made no move to put a stop to it. Nearby, seated on a wooden bench was a young man. He had been staring ahead of him, seemingly at nothing, but then he turned his pale green eyes towards the noise around the corner of the schoolhouse. He'd had enough and decided he needed to put a stop to this nonsense. Picking up his cane, he rose from the bench and walked over to where all the commotion was taking place.

"Wade Stark!" The other children who were gathered around the fighting boys all turned their heads towards the voice. "Stop this foolishness immediately." He had his hands folded and his weight supported on his cane, and he was looking down at the boy in question with a very disapproving expression.

Without saying another word, he turned around and walked away. A head peaked out from underneath the pile of squabbling boys, and he brushed his bangs away from his scarred face. Quickly, he separated himself from the others and followed his friend, begrudgingly, because he knew where they were headed.

"You're in trouble, you know." No emotion was present on the male's pale face as they stood at the open doorway. It seemed like an ordinary room, but for some reason it had significant meaning and it made the other uncomfortable.

"No hitting..." He mumbled and shook his head. "No hitting—"

"Time to place you in the Quiet Room."

"Um...I'll cry quarts..."

"What if we strike a deal?" The black-haired male said, his tone hinting a bit of mischief.

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea," Wade said eagerly.

"It would be wise to keep this a secret. Can you do that?"

"Like a church mouse," he said with a nod.

"You needn't go to the Quiet Room if you promise to _never_ strike any person again." Wade shook his head.

"No hitting."

"No. No hitting." Wade took his hand and shook it. He leaned over and pointed at his cheek, then Wade pressed a kiss to it. "The deal is struck."

Wade let out a shaky laugh, and the other male stepped into the room and felt for the doorknob before pulling it closed. After they walked down the stairs, he tapped his cane on the ground and looked around thoughtfully.

"We do not have to return right now. What shall we do with our stolen time? How about we have a foot race?"

"Yes."

"Up the hill to the Resting Rock."

"No cheating, Loki," Wade said, pointing at the other male accusingly.

"What a deeply scandalous thing to say. I _insist_ you take that back. Is that the school bell?"

Wade turned and looked over his shoulder, and as soon as he did so, his companion took off running. Wade knew he had been tricked and his mouth curled into a pout. He then started to run after the other.

"Aww! You cheated!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" He didn't sound sorry, judging by how much he was laughing.

Despite the head start, Wade still beat him to the finish. When they reached their destination, they found that someone was already there before them. Wade plopped down next to the blonde, who offered him some of his lunch. The third member of the group sat down to catch his breath and wrapped his fingers around his cane. He brushed his black bangs out of his face and looked over at the blacksmith.

"My sister cried a lot." This caught the blonde off-guard. "You wonder how I recognized you? Some people, just a handful mind you, give off the tiniest color. It's faint, like a haze. It's the only thing I ever see in the darkness. Father has it, too." He looked in front of him again, seemingly in thought, then turned his glassy eyes in Thor's general direction. "Do you wonder what your color is? Well, that I won't tell you. It's a bit silly to speak of such things. You shouldn't even have asked."

A bird squawked around the side of the rock and Wade jumped up and ran towards it, bumping into Thor in the process. For a moment he sat there quietly, not really sure what to say to the other male next to him, or if he should even say anything. He never was very good at speaking with people. He found that speaking to himself, or just having internal monologues, came much easier.

"You run really fast..." He muttered before taking a bite out of his lunch.

_W__as that even supposed to be a compliment? Or was I simply stating a fact? Or perhaps I said it to fill the silence. I don't even know why I said it. He probably didn't even hear me._

"Thank you." He heard it. "I know why you denied my sister." Thor slowly turned his head and looked towards the other. "When I was younger, you used to hold my arm when I walked. And suddenly you stopped." The wind blew hair in his face, but Loki didn't make a move to brush it away. "One day, I even tripped in your presence and nearly fell. I was faking, of course, but still you did not hold me. Sometimes we don't do things we want to do so that others won't know we want to do them."

Thor didn't have time to ponder over that notion because Wade had returned. He leaned over him and showed Thor what he was holding in his hands, then brought a finger to his lips to keep quiet. That wouldn't be too hard. Wade walked over and grabbed Loki's pale hand and placed his "present" in his palm.

"What is—?" The object moved and croaked. "Oh!" He jumped, and the frog was flung in the air, but Wade managed to catch it. As he held onto the frog, Wade reached into his pocket and grabbed something else before handing it over. "What's this? Oh, berries. What a _splendid_ present."

"Be cautious. You're holding the Bad Color," Thor said in a hushed voice. Wade clapped his hands and a grin spread across his face. Loki slowly looked down at his hand at the red berries, then quickly covered them.

"This color attracts Those We Don't Speak Of, you must bury it." He gave the berries to Wade. "You are not to pick that berry anymore. Do you understand?"

"He picked it from his pocket," Thor whispered. "Wade has set eyes on these before. He did not pick that just now. Where did you find this?"

Wade pointed towards the direction of where he had been earlier and stood up. He grabbed Thor's hand and pulled him along. Loki watched them go with a look of concern on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Thor's an idjit<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Just some trivia: the idea for writing this wasn't because I'm a Thorki fan and because I think Lucius and Ivy are the most adorable couple in the history of ever. It's because I think Alice Hunt and Frigga look alike when they have their hair braided. I was like, "Wow, Sigourney Weaver and Rene Russo look alike when their hair is braided." And now you know.

Chapter 6

Almost as soon as they returned to the village, Thor went home and began writing notes. As much as he was not looking forward to it, he knew he had to go and speak to the Elders again. After being allowed a moment of their time, he stood in front of the group and clutched at his paper as if it was a lifeline.

"Today at Resting Rock, Wade Stark had in his possession...berries of the Bad Color. When asked where he found them...for they were not like other berries I have seen, he pointed to the drawing upon Resting Rock. The drawing depicts trees and what appears to be one of Those We Don't Speak Of. It is my belief that Wade Stark has entered the woods and has...done so on many occasions. It is _also_ my belief that because of his innocence, the Creatures who reside in the woods do not harm him. This strengthens my feeling that they will let me pass if they sense that I am not a threat."

Just as the day before, the Elders looked at him with dumbfounded expressions. And just as the day before, Thor's mother had something to say about it. That evening they were seated at the table, and while Thor was holding the loose yarn wrapped around his hands, Frigga was across from him knitting it together.

"We shall speak of the Towns. Just this once. And we shall never speak of it again," Frigga said quietly. For a moment she continued with her needlework, but Thor didn't press her. She was obviously uncomfortable talking about this. "Your father...left for the market, on a Tuesday, at a quarter past nine in the morning. He was found, robbed...and naked, in the filthy river, two days later."

Thor lowered his head and clenched his hands into fists. His mother had never told him about his father, not even his name. And now, the first time she tells him anything about him, it's about how he died, in such a disgusting manner.

"Why have you told me this?"

"So you will know the nature of what you desire." Thor raised his head and looked up at her with slightly watery eyes.

"I do not _desire_ it. My intentions are true to my word. I think of nothing but the people of this village."

"Forgive me. I am scared for my only son's life."

"I am not the one with secrets," Thor said with a laugh and looked down at his lap again.

"What is your meaning?"

"There are secrets in every corner of this village," Thor said in a whisper, as if worried that someone might hear him. "Can you not feel it? Can you not _see_ it?" He turned and pointed at the large box in the corner, similar to the one he had seen in Thjazi's house.

"That is for my own well-being. It is where evil things from my past are kept close and not forgotten. Forgetting would allow them to be born again in another form—"

"Then let us open it," Thor said as he rose from the chair and turned towards the box. Frigga stood up after him noisily. It was uncharacteristic of her, because she was always so quiet.

"No!" She released a sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "Perhaps we should speak with Farbauti—"

"He hides too. He hides his feelings for you." Frigga threw her hands up and went into her bedroom. It took a while, but Thor managed to drag his attention away from the box and he went after his mother. He stood outside of her bedroom and clenched his fists at his sides. "Sometimes...we don't do things, yet others know we want to do things, so we don't do them."

_I said that wrong, didn't I? That is why it sounded so silly._

"What _nonsense_ are you saying?" Frigga asked as she stepped out of her bedroom.

"You needn't worry. Nothing will happen to me." Thor looked down again at the floor as Frigga shook her head.

"You remind me of a colt sometimes." She watched him for a moment longer, but she knew he wasn't going to speak. "What makes you think he has feelings for me?"

"He never touches you."

The following day, Thor was assigned to painting the border posts. He and a few other village men were scattered, each carrying a bucket and a brush to spread the yellow paint on the wood. While Thor continued out of sight of the others, his gaze would occasionally wander towards the woods. Finally, when he could no longer be seen, he set down his bucket and paint brush. He lowered his yellow hood, and after stealing himself, he crossed the border.

So far, it was quiet. It was calm. It was easy. Thor saw a bush of the red berries that Wade had picked from and approached it. He pinched a small twig between his fingers and snapped it off. As soon as he pulled it towards him, another twig snapped nearby. A larger one. Thor slowly looked up and saw a flash of red. Knowing he had stayed too long, he turned around and walked back towards the border as calmly as he could. Despite the sounds of footsteps and the growls behind him, he didn't want the Creatures to think he was afraid. He wanted to prove himself to them so he could fulfill his task.


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Too much cute I just can't even function right now<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Yay! The best part of the movie! I watch it all the time because it's just so adorbs and ugh I can't. Sorry if my version is utter crap but I'm not M. Night Shymalan.

Chapter 7

Night had fallen, and still nothing happened. Thor had been worried all day that someone would find out he entered the woods, or even worse, one of the Creatures would decide to take action. He was headed on his way to the tower, since it was Peter's night to keep watch, but he stopped when a figure in the grass caught his eye. He couldn't quite make out who they were, but they seemed to be shouting at someone.

"There's _no_ escape!" Loki yelled at the tall patches of grass. "Oh. Hello," he stammered when he noticed Thor's approach. "I was just playing a game with Wade. But I think he must have gone to hide in my house. Houses are against the rules!" Loki yelled to no one in particular as he bent down and felt around for his cane. "He knows that," he added in a hushed voice. When Thor simply stood there silently, Loki tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

Thor had offered to walk with Loki back to his house. Well, to be more accurate, Loki was returning home and Thor ended up accompanying him. There was a lot of high-pitched screaming coming from inside the compound, and when Loki stepped up to the porch, he tapped at the wood with his cane.

"My sister and I are taking care of the children tonight. I really should be with her. Be well." Thor didn't respond, but then Loki turned around to face him again. "I heard my parents speaking, about you." Thor's heart leapt up into his throat.

_They know._

"I know of your request to go to the Towns." Thor inwardly sighed in relief. "I think it is noble, but I do not think it is right."

"Are...you not angry...you have no sight?"

"I _do_ see. Just not the same way _you_ see." Thor was quiet for a few moments before taking a couple steps forward.

"What...what about Wade? What if there are medicines for Wade that could...help him be still and to learn?"

"May we stop speaking of this? It is putting knots in my stomach."

Loki turned around and tapped at the stairs with his cane. When he reached the top, he wrapped a hand around the wooden post and faced Thor again, who was looking down at his shoes.

"Jarnsaxa is to be married," Loki said in a whisper, as if it was a huge secret. Perhaps it was. "She's found love. Again. With Fandral. You think it an odd choice, right? You know, he won't sit back in his chair for fear of setting wrinkles on his shirts." Loki raised his eyebrows, almost as if he was rolling his eyes. "But he does have a gentlemanly way about him. And he does care for my sister. Deeply."

He rubbed his thumb over the ridged handle of his cane. Loki was silent for a moment, then nodded thoughtfully.

"I think Jarnsaxa is blessed. I am blessed, as well. My older sister is now spoken for. I am now free to receive interest from anyone...who might have interest." Loki bit his lip, then turned from Thor again and found his way to the door. After entering the house and avoiding the screaming children, he walked over to the coat closet. "Has anyone seen Wade?" Loki opened the closet door and Wade was backed against the walls, holding completely still. He laughed soundlessly when Loki grabbed a coat and left without noticing his presence.

At the watch tower, Peter was crouched down against one of the railings, trying to keep warm. He was startled when the lantern at the center of the platform suddenly jostled.

"Thor?" Peter called in a hushed voice. The door didn't open, and there was no reply. Peter got up and approached the door and lifted it with a creak before looking down at the ground. "Thor," he called again.

At first there was nothing but the flickering light of the torches. Then a red shape dashed across the grass. Peter jumped and accidentally dropped the door on his head. After shutting and locking it, he scooted back towards the railing again, trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to move from his spot, but he had a job to do, so he got up and rang the warning bell.

In the village, adults were directing their children towards the houses and into the cellars, the assigned location for this particular situation. While all of this was going on, Thor walked briskly, and even though he kept a relatively calm exterior, he was panicking inside. This was all his fault. Thor spotted a woman having trouble with closing her shutters, so he rushed over and told her to get in the house. After he secured the windows and closed the door, a man running past him caught his eye. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the red figure headed his way and knew he had to hide.

As quickly as he could, he crept around the side of the house, just as the Creature stepped up onto the porch. He pressed his back against the wooden surface, trying to be as quiet as possible while the Creature grunted and snorted before scratching the door.

A few houses away, Jarnsaxa was helping all of the children into the cellar, Wade was jumping up and down in euphoria, and Loki was standing in the doorway.

"Close the door!"

"Thor is outside walking."

"He's inside safe somewhere! Please! Close the door!" Jarnsaxa had finally managed to get Wade to come down into the cellar, but he was still peaking his head out.

"He'll come back to make sure we're safe."

"Loki! Loki, please!" Loki reached out his hand and his entire arm trembled. Jarnsaxa's eyes widened in horror as she heard scratching on the side of the house and the Creature's grunts. "Please."

"No," Loki said with a tremor in his voice.

"Don't let them in."

The growling was closer this time. The Creature had come around the side of the house and could now see Loki...and it was coming for him. Just as it was about to reach him, another hand grabbed his and pulled him into the house. Loki was turned in a full circle as Thor locked the door, then led him towards the cellar. No words were exchanged between them, and Thor never let go. He would not allow Loki to lose his way.

Once they were safe in the cellar, all they could do was wait until the warning bell had gone silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Convenient Thor cries<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Loki's wearing flowers yay~

Chapter 8

The next morning it was a cold, gray and cloudy day. The wind was blowing the dead leaves all over the ground. But the most dismal part was the single red scratch mark on every door of the village.

"By the markings we find this morning on our homes...I believe they may have been warning us. They acted as if... they felt threatened," Farbauti said at the meeting hall in front of the gathered villagers.

"The Creatures have never attacked us without _reason_," Thjazi stated firmly. "Can anyone here think of a reason...why these events may have occurred?"

Someone walked up to the front and handed Pepper Stark a piece of paper. She opened the paper and glanced at it before holding it up.

"Who has written this note?" The villagers all looked at each other. Since no one came forward, she took the initiative. She rose from her seat and cleared her throat. "'Please read so that all may hear. I have brought this burden upon us. On the day before last, I crossed the forbidden line and was witnessed by one of Those We Don't Speak Of. I am deeply sorry. I have shamed myself and my family. I pray that my actions will cause no further pain. Deepest sorrow, Thor Friggason.'"

The villagers gasped and whispered to each other. After she returned to her seat, Pepper placed a hand on Frigga's shoulder as if to console her. As if she knew he was looking for Thor, Laufey nudged Farbauti and pointed to him. Farbauti rose from his seat and walked towards the back of the room. He was followed by Wade, who was chuckling. Someone came up and led him back to his seat. When Farbauti found Thor, he was hunched over, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Do not fret," he said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. Thor found it difficult, but he finally managed to lift his head and look up at him. "You are fearless in a way that I shall never know." Even though it probably wasn't true, Thor managed a twitchy smile.

After the meeting had been adjourned, the villagers filed out of the hall and returned to their houses to prepare for the special event that was taking place later that afternoon. The two rows of tables were brought out and set up on the grass, and after they were dressed in cloths, decorative ribbons were placed on the edges every so often. The food today was not as traditional as normal luncheon meals, and the servings were much larger. And as opposed to the routine silence everyone was accustomed to, people whispered happily to each other from time to time.

Once the food and utensils had been set on the tables and everyone was seated, Farbauti stood up to say grace. Before speaking, he reached down next to him and grabbed his daughter's hand, and she squeezed back. She wore a plain white dress and veil, and the ring of flowers on her head was white as well, as opposed to the varieties of the rest of the villagers.

"We are grateful...for the time we have been given."

The villagers nodded and mumbled their agreement. Farbauti leaned over and patted Fandral on the shoulder before taking his seat again. Lunch was served, and the noise level increased.

Following the meal was the actual ceremony, but it was a private tradition. So while the bride and groom were standing next to Thjazi, the village's pastor, the rest of the villagers were spread out on the hill, or already inside the greenhouse where the reception and dancing would be. Children could be heard singing inside the greenhouse by the piano. Loki was seated next to one of the Elders, tugging at the grass with a smile on his face.

"I had an older sister once," the Elder said. He was in his late forties, barely younger than Loki's parents.

"Mister Frey, you've been keeping secrets," Loki scolded.

"Jarnsaxa reminds me of her."

"What kind of a person was she?"

"Saucy. We fought _endlessly_." This made Loki laugh.

"May I ask her name?" The Elder was silent. Jarnsaxa and Fandral kissed each other, meaning the ceremony was over and it was time for everyone to go inside for the music and dancing. "Why did she not settle here with the rest of you?"

"My sister did not live past her twenty-third birthday. A group of men took her life in an alley by our home."

Loki remained with Frey until they had made it inside. He wanted to find his sister, so Frey led him through the crowd of people to her. Once Loki had found Jarnsaxa, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she embraced him as well. She made to pull back, but Loki had not let go of her. Jarnsaxa was confused about his behavior, but she allowed him to hold onto her for just a while longer. After Loki released her, he quickly turned and tapped at the floor in a hurry to leave.

"He's not going to squeeze my shirt like that, is he?" Fandral asked, earning an elbow to the side.

Farbauti had been speaking with Doctor Selvig when Frigga spotted him. After the other man left, Frigga approached him and smiled at him. He smiled back as well.

"Many blessings on this most joyous of days."

"It was a rare ceremony, was it not?"

"Glorious," Frigga replied with a nod. "I um, I saw your hand move to your eyes on more than one occasion."

"There must have been dust of some manner."

Frigga held her hand out for him to shake, but he made no move to return the gesture, so she lowered it to her side. She nodded to him when the silence stretched a little too long and walked away. After a few seconds, Frigga looked back and saw that he was speaking to another one of the village women, and he held her hands in his. Frigga turned away and her breathing quickened.

In the middle of the room, a group of people had formed a circle and begun to dance. They were all facing outwards, shuffling their feet and turning to the right. Jarnsaxa stepped out for a moment and grabbed Loki so he could be in the circle. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but he stumbled when they turned again and he tried to follow them. The song changed to a waltz and villagers were dancing in and out, weaving around each other. Loki was with one of the ladies, and he had his hands on one of her shoulders as they went under someone's arms. Just as they stood up again, Loki heard a child scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Dead animals and more Thorki cuteness<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Yay another favorite part! Gosh Thor, there are other porches. And yes, I am totally fangirling right now.

Chapter 9

Loki looked around, then jolted as he was led through an arch of arms again. He heard the screams again, and his dance partner seemed to hear them as well, because she began to walk a bit slower. It sounded like two young boys, and they were crying for their mother. Why they weren't in the greenhouse with the rest of the villagers was uncertain, but they must have seen something terrifying.

The villagers all formed a group and shuffled their feet as they stayed together. Loki didn't have his cane and people were constantly bumping into him. He held his arm out, trying to find some open space, and then someone grasped his hand and pulled him out of the mob of people. Thor kept his gaze forward as he led them towards the front of the greenhouse, and Loki followed him silently. He didn't need to say anything because he knew he was safe.

The boys had been found and were now standing in front of Farbauti, who had a hand on the older boy's shoulder as a gesture of reassurance.

"They're in the village. They left more warnings," the older boy said with a shaky voice.

"They want us to leave," the other said.

"It cannot be..." Farbauti murmured.

"One saw us," the older boy spoke. "It ran off into the darkness."

"You...are certain?" The boys both nodded. "You boys stay close to Loki. He'll tell you some funny stories and have you laughing soon." Loki held out his hands and the two brothers went to him. "We will go together," Farbauti said before rising from the floor.

It was nearly pitch dark out, and the only source of light was the trail of lanterns leading from the greenhouse to the village. The children were crying, and the adults would occasionally look around cautiously. When they entered the village, their speed slowed to a death march.

There were skinned animals strewn all over the ground and hanging from trees. The smell of blood hung in the air. Jarnsaxa stood frozen, and Fandral gripped her hand trying to reassure her. It didn't seem to work, so he simply led her in a different direction to prevent her from seeing anymore.

Frigga and Farbauti were at the barns, where the door had been yanked open. There were no animals when there should have been many.

"Livestock has been taken and skinned. The hides and feathers are missing," she said. "There are _marks_ on the door where it was opened." Farbauti ran his hand across the scratch mark. "The marks are high. Coyotes...cannot reach that height." Farbauti didn't respond to her, so she merely shook her head.

Silence had fallen over the village and everyone had tucked in for the night. The guard at the watch tower was standing towards the woods, but as of yet he saw and heard nothing. The only person who was awakened from slumber was Loki, who saw movement outside his window. After putting on a shawl, he walked out onto the porch in his bare feet and quietly sat down next to his visitor.

"The Elders are going to have an inquiry tomorrow. Each member of the village is to be questioned in the meeting hall."

"To see how the border was breached," Thor confirmed. Loki nodded. "It is cold outside. You should go in."

"Why are you on this porch?"

"It is not safe," Thor replied after some hesitation.

"There are other porches," Loki said, turning his gaze towards Thor, who looked down at his shoes. Loki continued to stare at him. "Do you find it odd that I play all those games with Wade, despite my age? I quite enjoy them, although I would like to play the game with the other boys at the stump. They put their backs to the woods and see how long they can wait before getting scared. It's so exciting. I understand you hold the record. It will never be broken, they say."

"It's just children's games..."

"How is it you are brave when all the rest of us shake in our boots?"

"I do not worry about what will happen, only what needs to be done," Thor answered after finally looking up at him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you at the window." Loki shook his head. "No, I won't tell you your color. Stop. Asking," he said in a whisper. Thor looked down at his shoes again. "When we are married, will you dance with me? I find dancing _very_ agreeable. Why can you not say what is in your head?"

"Why can you not stop saying what is in yours?" Thor looked up at him again and saw that Loki's gaze had not left his face. "Why must _you_ lead when _I_ want to lead? If I want to dance, I will ask you to dance. If I want to...speak, I will open my mouth and speak. What good is it to tell you that you're in my every thought from the very time I wake? What good can come from my saying that I sometimes cannot _think_ clearly or do my work properly? What gain can arise from my telling you...that the only time I feel fear as others do...is when I think of you in harm?" He breathed heavily through his nose, and the other male stayed silent. "_That_ is why I am on this porch, Loki. I fear for your safety before all others. And yes...I will dance with you on our wedding night."

There was no sound, but Loki started to tremble and a single tear rolled down his face. Thor reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. Then, leaving his hand there, he leaned forward and proved to Loki how much he loved him.


	10. Chapter 10

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Dead kids and Wade is a crazy mother fucker<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Even though she's in the movie for like 20 seconds, I think Beatrice has be best line. It's _my_ favorite, at least.

Chapter 10

The Elders began the inquiries early in the morning. Several members of the village had already been questioned, and their alibis checked out. At the moment, one of the shepherdesses was being questioned.

"I had been to the storage shed twice to fetch food prior to the wedding ceremony."

"And the livestock was untouched at the time?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Always as it should be."

"Thank you, Darcy."

The girl nodded and turned to leave. She paused and faced the Elders again. At first she seemed hesitant to speak.

"I beg your pardon. Are the rumors true? About Thor and Loki? There are whispers all over the village."

Frigga looked in Farbauti's direction, but he didn't seem to notice. She smiled and nodded her head.

"We were informed early this morning of their intentions."

"It is amazing to witness which two people Love chooses to unite. It follows no rules."

Even though he was happy to know of Thor's feelings for him, and to even be engaged for that matter, Loki had completely forgotten that at one time his sister was also in love with him. Loki was worried about how this would affect her, because he did not want to hurt her.

"Jarnsaxa, I wanted to speak with you first. I would not want you to feel pain in any fashion. You are my cherished one. If you were to feel badly about Thor, I would not have it. One love to sacrifice another love is not right." She shook her head.

"There is nothing you could do that would sacrifice my love for you. You are my cherished one, as well." Jarnsaxa held both of Loki's hands in hers. "God bless you and your life together." Loki didn't even realize he was crying until she reached up and wiped at his face. It was from relief, and the two siblings laughed before embracing.

Thor had just put on his shirt, trousers and suspenders he was going to wear for the inquiry, his suit jacket was hung on a nearby chair. He was reading a piece of paper with notes on it when he heard a knock at the door. After looking up from his notes, he opened it and saw Wade standing outside. He seemed distressed about something.

"What's happened?" He didn't answer, only breathed heavily and tapped at his lips with his fingers. Thor gestured inside and allowed Wade to enter. After a few more seconds of silence, Thor looked at the floor. "Is this about Loki and myself?" Wade pointed at him and tapped at his face again. The wind blew loudly outside and Thor walked over to the table. "I know you are very close to him. And I know you are a dear friend to him as well. But...there are different kinds of love—"

Thor turned around and didn't realize Wade had come up behind him. He felt pain in his lower abdomen, and when he looked down, he saw a knife in his stomach. Wade slowly pulled it out and he fell to the floor. Thor groaned and tried to move, but all he could do was apply some pressure to the wound before his hand fell to his side again. Wade was unsure of what to do, so he tossed the knife on the table. He looked down at Thor and pointed at him as if scolding a child, whimpering and shaking his head. After a few more seconds, he grabbed the knife again.

Wade knelt next to Thor and drove the knife into his chest, and the blonde flinched. He stabbed him again and again and again. Thor could do nothing but lie there as his life drained away on the floor of his workshop.

Pepper had been straightening her husband's tie when she heard a thump outside on the porch. She glanced up before fixing his collar.

"Wade? You'll be late for the meeting hall. Would you like your father to walk you there?" There was no reply, so she looked up. "Wade?"

His parents both walked over and stood in the doorway. They saw Wade rocking back and forth in the creaking chair. As if aware they were watching him, he looked over his shoulder and held up his hands, which were stained red with blood. He smiled and turned them around, as if he was presenting a masterpiece.

"Bad...Bad Color." He pointed to his hand. "Bad Color." Wade clapped them together and tears streamed down his face. "Bad Color...Mama!"

While the Elders were in the middle of an inquiry, one of the villagers entered the hall and quickly walked up to the front.

"I beg your pardon."

"What is it?" Farbauti asked.

"There's been an accident."


	11. Chapter 11

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Convenient Loki cries<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

The reason I'm doing the numbers thing is because if you watch this scene, when Ivy is looking for Lucius, she's counting in order to find her way to his house. At least I think that's what it is... The point is, I'm not just randomly having Loki count in his head.

Chapter 11

Loki walked out of the house and stepped off the porch, and Jarnsaxa followed him after she closed the door. She had been telling him about something Fandral said, making him laugh. Their conversation was cut short when two girls ran up to them and stopped a couple feet away.

"Wade Stark...was found...with quarts of blood...on his hands and clothing," one of the girls spoke, trying to catch her breath. "The blood was not his own. He will not speak as to whose it is." Loki's eyes widened and he pulled his arm out of Jarnsaxa's grasp before quickly walking away from the others.

"Loki?"

As he tapped at the grass, Loki held his arm out in front of him. The seconds continued to tick by, and still no one reached for him.

_One...two...three...four...five..._

People were going around to every house, asking if anyone had been injured.

_Fourteen...fifteen...sixteen...seventeen...eighteen..._

Loki wiped his hand on his shirt, then raised it again. His breathing sped up, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

_Twenty-five...twenty-six...twenty-seven...twenty-eight...twenty-ni—_

He stumbled when his feet made contact with a hard surface, and realizing what it was, he dropped his cane on the ground and climbed up the steps. After making it up to the top, he gripped the doorframe and knocked on the door loudly.

"Thor? Thor, you answer me _right_ this moment!"

As he walked further inside, he still received no response. He stopped short when his feet hit something on the floor. Loki slowly crouched down and moved his hands around until they found Thor. He lifted Thor's hand, stroked his hair and face, but the other man didn't move. Someone was shouting outside, but Loki paid no mind to it. A moment later, Farbauti entered and stopped a few steps away. Loki looked over his shoulder with tears in his eyes.

"Father...I cannot see his color."

Farbauti knelt next to his son and saw what had been inflicted on the young man. He needed to be moved, but Loki needed to be moved as well. Farbauti grabbed Loki's hands and pried them away.

"Let's go."

"No."

"Come away, Loki." Loki dug his finger's into Thor's shirt as he was forced to separate from him. Farbauti turned and looked at the men who were standing by the door. "Take him!"

Even though he knew it was for naught, Loki held out his hand and reached for Thor. It was an instant reflex for him, whenever he felt lost or trapped. He knew Thor would be there to lead him to safety. But this time Thor was moving farther away from him, and Loki could do nothing. He couldn't even see him anymore.

After Thor was moved into the village hospital, his wounds were cleaned and wrapped in bandages. Apparently it was much more serious than they had thought, and there was a risk of infection. It had gotten colder outside, and the wind had picked up. The Elders were inside the room while the villagers had gathered outside to hear any news. Frey was the one to speak on their behalf.

"He has suffered a great deal. He may pass at anytime." Frey spared a glance at Loki, whose piercing gaze was focused on the hospital, as if trying to look through the walls. The villagers noticed and looked over at him too. There was blood smeared on the front of his white shirt from when he had held Thor. "Please give him all your prayers and good thoughts. He will hear them." With one last look at Loki, Frey turned and entered the hospital once more.

_No. _Loki thought. _Prayers won't save him. Only medicines will save him. Medicines that we don't have._

Inside the Quiet Room, Wade had been given clean clothes and he was seated on the wooden chair, rocking back and forth and rubbing his face. He looked up when the padlock jiggled, then the door opened and he saw Loki standing outside. Loki handed his cane to Wade's father before climbing the stairs. He felt his way around the room until he was standing in front of Wade. Wade thought he was going to be consoled when Loki laid a gentle hand on his cheek, but then he let out a yelp when the painful slap registered. Again and again Loki struck him, and it wasn't until after the fifth slap that Mr. Stark restrained him. Even while he was being pulled out of the room, Loki dug his heels into the floor and tried to go back. After they were both outside, Loki grabbed his cane and walked away without saying another word.

The only thing as loud as Loki's pulse beating in his ears was the sounds of Wade screaming and banging on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Laufey isn't taking none of your shit, hubby<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

I never realized there was so much angst in this movie. But at least I'm more than half-way finished. :D

Chapter 12

After learning of Thor's condition, Loki had made a decision. He was now seated across from his father, trying his best to keep all emotions at bay. It wouldn't do him any good to look weak.

"I am in love."

"I know."

"He is in love with me." Farbauti released a sigh.

"I know."

"If he dies...all that is left of me will die with him." The older man didn't reply. "I ask for permission...to travel through the woods...and go to the Towns...and retrieve medicines...that may save him." Loki's calm façade was failing and his eyes began to sting. "You are my father. I will listen to you on all things...I will trust your decision."

As if reflecting the mood, the aura, hovering over the village, the clouds darkened and it became colder. The wind blew dead leaves all over the browning grass, and crows squawked in the trees near the edge of the woods. Even _they_ were afraid to venture inside.

"I have done what I can to close the wounds," Doctor Selvig said quietly. He, Laufey and Farbauti were standing outside of the tiny hospital while Frigga was at her son's bedside, where she had been almost from the moment he was brought there. "There is an infection."

"What can be done to mend him?" Farbauti asked. Doctor Selvig shook his head.

"We can only pray."

"If there were no limitations, what _could_ be done?" His wife looked at him startled.

"What...are you asking me?"

"Is there anything _at all_ that can be done to mend the boy?" The other man was silent. "Please, Erik, would you be so kind as to answer my question?"

"If the infection is contained, he may still survive."

"I must speak up," Laufey said after confronting Farbauti next to the vegetable gardens. "You have a restless spirit. I know what occupies your thoughts." Farbauti averted his gaze. "You're thinking of going...to the Towns. Tell me I'm wrong! You have made an oath, as we all have, to never go back. It is a painful bargain, but no good can come without sacrifice. These are _your_ words, I'm saying you _cannot_ break the oath—"

"It is a _crime_ what has happened to Thor." His wife looked at him bewildered.

"You have taken the oath. You and the rest of the Elders. Are you _listening_ to me? _You_...have taken the oath."

Farbauti said nothing. When Laufey's breathing became unsteady, he placed his hands on her shoulders. She had wanted some kind of response from him, anything. She was putting herself on display, showing him just how scared and angry she was, and as usual he was hiding behind a wall. It was his secret weapon, after all.

Laufey returned to the hospital to sit with Frigga and Farbauti headed home. As he walked up to the front porch, he saw Loki sitting in a chair that was placed near the window. He was wrapped in a shawl, and his hair was in his face, but he didn't seem to notice or care. He still had not changed out of his bloodstained shirt.

"The moment I heard my son's vision had finally failed him, and that he would forever be blind, I was sitting in that very chair. I was so ashamed." Loki said nothing. He didn't even look at the other man. "If I could have a moment of your time...there is something I want to reveal to you." He couldn't exactly _show_ it to him.

After getting up from the chair and putting on a pair of shoes, Loki met his father at the bottom of the steps and took his arm. The wind picked up and he wrapped his shawl tighter around his shoulders. They had been walking for some time, and no words had been exchanged. At first, Loki was curious as to where he was being taken, but he was familiar enough with the area that he could figure it out. As they walked next to a wooden fence, the stone structure got closer and closer.

"Loki, what do you know about your grandfather?" Loki furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why he was even being asked.

"He...was the wealthiest man in the Towns?"

"Yes, he had a gift for that. If he was given one dollar, in less than a fortnight he turned it into five. You do not know of money because it is not part of our lifestyle. Money...can be a _wicked_ thing. It can turn good and honest men's hearts black. My father could not see this. He was a poor judge of a man's character, and yet he himself _was_ a good man, Loki. He had a laugh that was heard three houses away. He used to hold my hand just as I hold yours. He taught me strength and showed me love. He told me to..._lead_ when others would only follow.

"Your grandfather died in his sleep. A man put a gun to his head and shot him while he dreamed. I tell you this so you will understand some of the reasons for my actions...and the actions of others," Farbauti said as he stopped walking. "You are a strong one, Loki. You lead when others would follow. You see _light_ when there is only darkness. I trust you...I trust you among all others," he spoke and approached the small building a little more. "Loki, do you know where you are?"

"At The Old Shed That Is Not To Be Used."

Farbauti nodded and let go of Loki before walking up to the shed. He pulled out a key, then turned towards his son again.

"Loki?"

"Yes, Father."

"Do your very best not to scream."

As the wind changed direction and blew hair in his face, Loki furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head.

"W-what?" 


	13. Chapter 13

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Fandral's sort of OOC sorry not sorry<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Chapter 13

Ever since he had returned from visiting the shed with his father, Loki had been wound tight and on edge. Even the smallest noise made him flinch. But Loki couldn't let his father see him like this, or he wouldn't be allowed to go. After packing a sack of food, a tarp, a single torch, his yellow cloak, and his father's pocket watch, Loki held onto his cane tightly to keep himself grounded.

One last stop before beginning his journey was to visit Thor. He had not yet awakened, and while Farbauti stood in the doorway with his back to the room, Loki knelt at Thor's bedside. He held one large hand in his two small ones, and his heart clenched at how cold it was.

"I am leaving...to fetch you medicines," Loki said quietly, as if he didn't want to wake him.

He knew Thor wouldn't answer him, and he knew it would be unwise to wait for him to. After one last look at his sleeping face, Loki rose from where he had been kneeling on the floor and left the hospital with his father. Even though he couldn't go all the way there, Farbauti went part of the way to the Resting Rock where Loki would meet his traveling companions. After reaching his destination, Loki put on his yellow cloak, hung his pack across his back, and waited.

As much as he tried to gather his courage, Loki still couldn't hold back a few stubborn tears. Several minutes passed and he heard approaching footsteps. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew that Fandral and Peter had arrived. He quickly wiped his face, stood up, and using his cane as a guide, he began his journey.

First they had to get past the boundary. With Fandral and Peter flanking either side of him, Loki held out a small bag of rocks that had been given to him by his father. Fandral looked at the bag curiously, and his gaze followed it as Loki lowered his hand. The yellow flags surrounding the village border flapped in the wind ominously. Instead of giving them any verbal cue, Loki took the first few steps into the woods. He tapped at the ground and beat back any branches with his cane. He paused when Peter came up next to him and whispered in his ear.

They turned around and, even though he couldn't see him, Peter had told him that Fandral was not following them.

"Fandral, you needn't be scared. We have the magic rocks. They will keep us safe," Loki said, holding the bag for emphasis.

"Why have we not heard of these rocks before?"

"Fandral, please. Don't leave us," Peter said.

"There is nothing to fear," Loki stated.

"Then why do you wear the cloak of the Safe Color?"

"We will light torches. It will be safe."

"It is forbidden..."

"Fandral," Peter murmured as he watched the other man walk away, fiddling his hands.

It had started to rain, so Loki and Peter found a place where they could secure their torches and hang the tarp. While they waited out the storm, Peter sat facing one direction, and Loki another. Peter was bundled up in his damp cloak, cold and scowling at the trees ahead of him. Loki simply sat there quietly, unable to do much else.

Hours later, the rain finally stopped, and ice droplets covered the branches. The ground crunched wherever they stepped. Even the rare few seconds the sun revealed itself were not enough relief from the cold. While Loki continued on his set path, shaking more from cold than fear, Peter flinched at every snap of a twig, even if it was his shoe.

"Loki, there's something in these...woods. It turns my stomach to mud," Peter whispered when they stopped for a short moment. Loki was leaning against a tree, staring forward blankly. Peter took Loki's hand off the tree and placed the bag of rocks in it. "You will be safe, they will not harm you. Because you cannot see, they will take pity on you. The way they took pity on Wade when _he_ ventured in the woods. They will kill me, Loki. I cannot stay." Even though he couldn't see it where he was standing from behind him, a single tear rolled down Loki's cheek. "You're better in these woods than most people. Anyone would say so—"

"It is _my_ burden, Peter. You may go."

"Come with me?"

Loki turned his head and looked away from him. Peter released a quiet sigh, knowing he could do nothing else to persuade him. He then turned around and began to return to the village, never looking back. Once he was sure the other male was a far enough distance away, Loki pulled the string on the little bag and poured the rocks on the ground.

Gosh Fandral, don't be such a pansy. I know, it's OOC for him to be like that, considering he's a warrior and stuff. But I chose Fandral to be Christop because I can imagine Fandral complaining about people messing up his shirts. And now you know. 


	14. Chapter 14

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Bad parenting<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

The beginning is in italics because it's a flashback. Kinda obvious but just thought I'd point it out in case anyone asked. I don't know why, but I just think this part is so funny:

"I've sent Ivy to the towns."  
>"You cannot."<br>Lolz too late. That's going in the gag reel.

Chapter 14

_"D__o your very best not to scream."_

_After pushing open the heavy wooden door with a creak, a cold draft hit Loki dead-on, as if the wind had been confined and was seeing the outside world for the first time in many, many years. Farbauti placed a hand on Loki's back and guided him through the doorway, and Loki held out his hand._

_"There's an odd smell," Loki said quietly._

_"It is ahead of you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I cannot explain in words. It is just a few more steps."_

_As Loki continued to inch forward and his hand came into contact with nothing but air, his heart rate quickened. He started to take more shallow breaths, and every footstep echoed inside the room. He let out a gasp when his hand bumped into something that made a hollow wooden sound. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the object and slid down. As soon as he felt the sharp tip, he knew what was in front of him._

_"Those We Don't Speak Of!"_

_"Do not be __**frightened**__. It is only __**farce**__," Farbauti said in a hushed voice as he placed his hands on Loki's shoulders. "Do not be frightened."_

_The metal hook squeaked as it swung back and forth. The costume consisted of a red hooded cloak with spikes protruding from the back and large claw-like hands of similar material. The mask was based on animal traits. A boar's snout, small tusks, crooked teeth inside a wide-open mouth, and dried brown skin._

_Once he was able to get Loki to move his feet, Farbauti led him out of the shed and sat him down in the grass. He left him there for only a moment so that he could lock the door, but even after he had come back, the boy still had not stopped shuddering._

_"Loki, you need to know the truth. And the truth is that there were rumors that creatures __**did**__ exist in these woods. It was in one of the history books I used to teach from in the Towns."_

_"The...__**screams**__ from the woods?"_

_"We created those sounds."_

_"The Ceremony of Meat."_

_"We remove it ourselves. An Elder is always assigned."_

_"The Drills. They're farce, too?" Farbauti nodded._

_"We did not want anyone to go to the Towns, Loki."_

_"What about the animals?" Loki asked in a whisper. "The skinned ones. Are the Elders responsible for that, too?!"_

_"I believe __**one**__ of the Elders may be responsible. It will not happen again." Loki looked away from his father and scowled at the ground. "There is no one in this village who has not lost someone irreplaceable, who has not felt loss so deeply that they question the very merit of living at all. It is a darkness I wished...you would never know." Farbauti clenched his hand into a fist until his knuckles were white. "Forgive us our silly lies, Loki. They were not...meant to harm."_

_"I am...sad for you, Father," Loki said as he placed a hand on his father's arm. "For all of the Elders."_

_Farbauti removed Loki's hand from his arm and placed his pocket watch in his palm. In Loki's other hand, he gave him a folded piece of paper._

_"On this paper has been written a tool of medicine, which is common in the Towns. You will go with two escorts and follow the sounds of the stream. A half day's journey will bring you to a hidden road. At this hidden road, the two escorts will wait as you continue. You, alone, will follow the road...and leave the woods. You are to tell no one in the Towns where we are, and return with haste. I cannot come with you." A tear rolled down Loki's cheek when he said that. "You gave your heart to this boy, and he is in need. Are you ready to take this burden, which by right, is yours and yours alone?"_

After he and Loki parted ways near the Resting Rock, Farbauti returned to the village and immediately went to Frigga's house. The door was open, so he walked up the steps and knocked to let her know he was there. She was at the stove with a pot of boiling water, holding white strips of cloth over her arm and pulling one out of the pot. The house seemed so empty without her son's presence. At the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor, Frigga spared a glance over her shoulder before turning back to her work.

"I'm making fresh cloths for Thor. He needs them."

"Frigga, I've sent for help." Frigga stiffened, then she turned around and faced the man. She tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "I've sent Loki to the Towns."

"You cannot," she said in a whisper.

"It is all that I can give you." They were now standing a few inches apart. Frigga looked down at the floor and let out a choked sob. "It is all that I can give you."

"I accept."

Frigga turned her gaze towards him again, but when she inclined her head, Farbauti looked away so quickly that she was nearly resting her chin on his shoulder. With his task complete, Farbauti quietly left the house. A gust of wind blew the hair into Frigga's eyes again, but she did not care to move it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Frey is a whiny bitch<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Since we're talking about love, I dunno who all is aware of this, but besides Lucius and Ivy being canon, Joaquin and Bryce are canon too. I'm not sure if it's the same one used in the movie, but the first time they met on set, Joaquin made a cane for Bryce and carved "Ivy" on it. And he was like, "Um...I made this for you..." HOW FREAKING ADORBS IS THAT?!

And I just love William Hurt's speech in this scene. It's absolutely beautiful and moving and one of the best parts of the movie (in my opinion).

Chapter 15

"I had a difficult time getting away. What is it?" Thjazi asked as he approached the other Elders, who had been asked to meet outside of the hospital. Frigga was not with them.

Everyone was looking at Farbauti, since he was the one who had called for them in the first place. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring at his shoes. He released a sigh before finally speaking.

"Loki...has asked...to go to the Towns. For medicines."

"What have you done?" Frey asked, dumbfounded.

"Thor is the victim of a crime."

"We have agreed never to go back. _Never!_"

"What was the purpose of our leaving? Let us not forget, it was out of _hope_. Of something _good_ and _right—_"

"You should not have made decisions without us!" Mr. Stark stated. "You've gone too far—"

"I'm guilty, Anthony! I made a decision of the heart, I look into another's eyes and see the same look I see in Thjazi's without justification! It is too painful, I cannot bear it!"

"You have jeopardized everything we've made," Frey said, shaking his head. Farbauti looked back at him with almost an expression of disgust.

"Who do you think will continue this place? This life? Do you plan to live forever?" Farbauti clenched and unclenched his fist. "It is in _them_ that our future lies. It is in Loki and Thor, our children, that this...way of life will continue! Yes, I have risked. I hope I am always able to risk _everything_ for the just and right cause!"

The others merely watched him silently, never offering their own thoughts.

"If we did not make this decision, we could never again call ourselves innocent. And that, in the end, is what we have protected here. _Innocence! _That, I'm not ready to give up!"

"Let him go," Thjazi said quietly, facing away from the others. "If it ends, it ends. We can move towards hope, that's what's beautiful about this place." He shrugged his shoulders, and his gaze wandered. "We must not run from heartache. My brother was slain in the Towns, the rest of my family died here. Heartache is a part of life, we know that now.

"Loki is running toward hope, let him run. If this place is worthy, he will be successful in his quest."

"How could you have sent _him? _He's blind," Frey said.

"He's more capable than most in this village," Farbauti replied, giving the other man a steely look. "And he is led by Love. The world _moves_ for Love. It kneels before it in awe."

It rained again that night, but because he no longer had his traveling companions, Loki couldn't light the single torch he had left. He did manage to secure the tarp around some trees, and while he knelt in the dark on the cold wet ground, he covered his ears and sang to himself. Even though his father had told him the Creatures were not real, the sounds of the woods were _very_ real.

In his left hand, he clutched the piece of paper his father had given to him. Even though he didn't know what was written on it, it gave him a small ounce of courage to keep going. It was his reason for making this journey: to show _someone else_ what the contents were. 


	16. Chapter 16

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Boring chapter is boring<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

I know this one's short and really boring, but I wanted to save the "climax" for its own chapter.

Chapter 16

As opposed to the previous rain storm, which left icicles on the trees and shrubs, the only result this time was a thick, grimy sludge. The mud had covered Loki's boots and the bottom edge of his cloak, but it wasn't an issue he had time to worry about. Some time after he moved on from his location of rest the previous night, Loki heard the sounds of running water, and things were finally looking up. There were large tree branches lying on the ground, which he nearly tripped over, but he managed to remain upright.

When the sounds of the stream seemed to be very near, Loki paused in order to try and pinpoint which direction to go. As he took another step backwards, the ground collapsed underneath him. He managed to grab the edge at the last moment, but his fingers slid through the mud, and he vanished beneath the ground. However, fate was on his side, and a root was protruding from the inside of the hole, and he held on to it as a literal lifeline.

Once he gathered his bearings, Loki tossed his cane over the edge of the hole, then removed the bag from his shoulder and hoisted it up there as well. Clawing through the mud, leaves and twigs, he pushed himself up and sprawled out on his stomach. He retrieved his cane and bag, and this time he felt his way around the edge of the hole. His breathing was shallow, close to hyperventilating. Loki stopped abruptly when he collided with a fallen tree that had jagged roots. He ran his hand around the edges, then dropped his cane to feel it with both.

Realizing his hands were muddy, he wiped at them, but it did no good. His arms were covered as well, and just to test a theory, he rubbed his hands on the front of his cloak. He was right, unfortunately. Even though the Creatures were only the Elders in costumes, his father had said they existed at one time. And now that he was covered in mud, only scant amounts of yellow remained. He was no longer Safe.

Loki continued on, and he came into contact with no more sink holes. He had managed to wipe off some of the mud, but not much. As he was feeling for his surroundings, he struck a small tree with his cane. He heard a distinct cracking sound and hit it again. His cane had snapped in half. He held it up in front of him and bent it all the way. It was of no use to him anymore.

He turned his head sharply when he heard another snap, but it came from behind him. And judging by the faint echo, it was relatively far away. After setting the broken pieces of wood on the ground, Loki felt around for a rock. When he found one, he threw it in the direction of where the sound had come from. He lowered his hood and a gust of wind blew hair in his face. He jumped when he heard a thump somewhere a few feet behind him. Something had thrown the rock back to him.

Loki released shuddering breaths when footsteps started approaching, becoming louder and closer at a fast rate. He quickly turned and held his arms out in front of him, unsure if he was being followed, but he just knew he had to move. Tree branches scratched his palms, arms and face as they weaved together like vines. Loki finally stopped when the onslaught on his skin yielded. He could hardly breathe, and after sparing a glance over his shoulder, he couldn't make out any shapes or hear any sounds except for the trees creaking. What he didn't realize was that he was standing in a sea of red berries.

After his breathing had quieted down, he heard a sound that he had only heard once in his life. The low growling came upon him so suddenly that Loki never even took notice of the Creature's arrival. Slowly, he turned around, and standing only a mere ten yards away, was the Creature that wasn't supposed to exist.


	17. Chapter 17

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Creepiest game of tag ever<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Hopefully I did an okay job with this chapter. I'm sorry if it's too short or whatever, but I'm trying. And yes, I did cry during this part.

My thoughts on this were that he was just playing with her, like when they'd race to the Resting Rock. He didn't fully realize he was scaring her in the costume, since he always got excited about the Creatures and wanted to see them. But when she ran from him and held out her arms, he thought she WANTED him to chase her. In a way, she did, but it only ended well for one of them.

Chapter 17

The Creature was so still, that if it weren't for the foul noises emitting from its throat, Loki may have been able to convince himself that he was imagining it. Deep down, he still would have liked to believe that it was possible.

"It's not real."

Loki slowly stepped backwards, never taking his eyes away. As the Creature continued to leer at him, Loki inched towards a nearby tree and pressed his back against the trunk. He crept around to the other side of the tree and let out a shaky breath.

"It's not real."

The Creature had gone silent, and for a moment, Loki thought it had vanished from existence. Perhaps it really had been a figment of his imagination. But when he leaned over just to take a peak, it was waiting for him. After letting out another shuddering breath, he stepped away from the tree. He raised his scratched hands and groped at the air for any obstacle that may cause him harm.

A loud snarl made Loki stop, and he slowly turned around to face the Creature, which was staring back at him. Apparently it didn't like being ignored.

The seconds passed dreadfully slow, as if Time had stopped. Even the tree branches had faltered in their constant creaking and snapping.

As though it were making an attempt at flight, the Creature thrust open its arms before running at Loki. He only had time to turn around and take a few steps before a blow to the back knocked him off balance. While he gained his bearings, the Creature continued to run past him for several more feet before rounding on him again. At first it simply stood there, as it did before. But then it snarled, and Loki knew he needed to get away from it.

He didn't know which direction he was headed, or if Mother Nature might decide to cut his escape short with a fallen log or gnarly tree branch. The sun was peaking out of the clouds and turning some parts of his hair silver. Loki couldn't hear any footsteps behind him, and because of how heavily he was breathing, he also failed to notice the soggy mud underneath his shoes. As he continued forward, the leaves and pebbles made a faint splashing noise, and he eventually came upon a large fallen tree.

Loki grunted in pain when something jabbed him in the abdomen, and as he felt it with his hands, he figured out that it was a pointed tree root. There were more, some even larger, and he realized that he had been here before.

For a moment, all Loki could do was clutch at the tree roots, feel the edges with his fingers. Finding this tree again was the only good thing that had happened to him since he left the village, so it was almost surreal. Knowing his task was not yet complete, Loki set his pack on the ground and stepped away from the tree, but he was close enough so that he still knew where it was. To give him a feeling of comfort, he lifted his hood over his head and held his arms out. Even though he couldn't see it himself, his hood and the back of his cloak were the only remaining parts of the fabric that had not lost their color.

Loki breathed in and out, trying to keep calm. He told himself that he needed to stay where he was until the last moment, that he couldn't lose his wits. A smile spread across his face when he heard the approaching footsteps, and as soon as he could feel the thuds behind him, he lunged to the side.

What he heard next was a rush of wind and a crack as the Creature fell for Loki's trap, and was now a broken heap at the bottom of the deep, muddy sinkhole that had nearly claimed Loki as its prey.

While the Creatures had been associated with an ominous moaning sound that could be heard for miles, the sound it made now was one of pain. Even though most of the costume had remained in tact, the mask shattered, revealing more than just the identity of its wearer. Sprawled out on his back, limbs twisted in painfully impossible positions, bleeding from his forehead and mouth, Wade Stark's eyes shifted erratically, wondering what just happened to him.

First he had been chasing after Loki, just like they always do. He saw Loki standing there, so he ran towards him. Then Loki jumped away from him and he fell down. Then all of a sudden he hurt everywhere. He hit his head, and he could taste blood in his mouth. His neck popped and he started twitching. Wade came to a realization and let out a laugh.

_Loki cheated again._


	18. Chapter 18

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Loki needs to stop running into things<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Sorry the previous chapter was so angsty. But you can partially blame Shymalan for that... Okay, I know the movie takes place in Pennsylvania, but I don't know where THIS story takes place. So, I changed some stuffs a little bit.

And I know that Mimir is not Farbauti's dad, but I just decided to do that. And that's why I added the Sweeney Todd bit, since he was beheaded in mythology (even though he didn't actually die).

Chapter 18

Mr. and Mrs. Stark had come to the Quiet Room with lunch for their son. He had been, well, _quiet_ for some time, which was something they were not accustomed to. As soon as the padlock was removed and the door opened, Pepper let out a gasp.

"Wade?!" She dropped the plate of food, and it shattered on the wooden floor. "Oh my God, where is he?"

"He found one of the suits we kept hidden under the floorboards," her husband said.

The chair was turned over, and the floorboards had been ripped away, judging by the scratches and nail marks, and the missing red Creature costume. Tufts of fur and broken pieces of the spikes were scattered across the floor and inside the gaping hole. Tiles had been pulled or pushed out of the lower wall, and more pieces of costume were caught on the edges.

"Oh God, the animals!" Pepper sobbed.

Doctor Selvig had just finished wrapping Thor's wounds with fresh bandages, and Frigga was now wiping his forehead with a wet washcloth to keep down his temperature. He still had not opened his eyes. Ever since Thor was brought to the hospital, the only time Frigga left his side was to make the new bandages for him. She refused to eat or sleep.

"His will to live is very strong," Farbauti said.

While Laufey and Farbauti left the hospital, Frey remained and sat with Frigga as she clutched her son's hand.

Loki managed to find a long stick that he could use as a replacement for his cane. It was thicker, so he didn't have to worry about breaking it on a tree.

Ever since the attack, Loki hadn't come into contact with any other Creatures. He continued from where he left off before and listened to the stream. Some time later, his walking stick struck a surface that was harder than mud. Loki also heard what sounded like gravel. He tapped at the ground several more times, hearing the same sounds, and then he came back to the mud. Loki turned around, set down the stick, and felt the ground with his hands. There were rocks and pebbles everywhere, in such close proximity that it seemed unnatural.

Knowing he had reached the hidden road his father had described to him, Loki removed his bag from his shoulder and dug around for his father's pocket watch, then took off his muddy cloak. He then picked up his walking stick and held it in front of him, before taking off at a run. His father had told him to return with haste, and he would do what was asked.

The road seemed to go on forever, and Loki was shocked that he had not encountered any trees or shrubs. Of course, there were no roads where he lived, so he didn't know that this was a normal thing. What was _not_ normal was for walls to be built in front of roads. Especially walls made of ivy.

Loki yelped when he crashed into the cushioned barrier, and he had to squirm a little bit when his arms got tangled in the vines. He dropped his stick on the ground, then moved from one side to the other, feeling for some kind of opening. When he couldn't find one, he realized that the only way to go was up. He gripped at the ivy and kicked his feet into the plants as if climbing a ladder. The entire wall wavered as he moved, but it remained upright.

After returning to their house, Laufey locked the door while Farbauti retrieved the large black box from the corner. Farbauti placed it on the table, and Laufey stood beside him quietly. He took a small key out of his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. After a few turns, there was a click, and Farbauti lifted the lid on the box. On top were several newspaper clippings, and the headlines mentioned the murder of a billionaire. Another item in the box was a yellowed photograph with nine adults standing outside a counseling center for grief victims.

On the right end was a woman holding a baby. It was Frigga, at least twenty-five years younger, and she had recently given birth to a boy. She told the others in the group that she named him Thor.

_"My husband, Odin, left for the supermarket at a quarter past nine in the morning. He was found with...no money and no clothes in the east river, three days later."_

_"My sister did not live past her twenty-third birthday. A group of men...raped and killed her. They stuffed her...in a dumpster...three blocks from our apartment."_

_"My brother worked in an emergency room downtown. A drug addict came in with a wound to his ribs. My brother tried to dress the wound. He pulled a gun from his jacket...and he shot my brother through his left eye."_

_"My father was shot by a business partner, who slashed his throat after he was already dead. He then hanged himself in my father's closet. They had argued over money. I am a professor, I teach history at the local community college. I have an idea...that I would like to talk to you about."_


	19. Chapter 19

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Introducing nice guy Kevin. I mean Clint.<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Chapter 19

A siren blared and orange lights flashed as the vehicle drove slowly along the road.

"Mile twenty-seven. There's a kid. I'm gonna go check it out." There was a crackling noise when the driver called in on a walkie-talkie and the other line answered it almost immediately.

The small truck pulled to a stop, blaring the siren again. The young man near the wall turned his head in the general direction of the sound, startled. He was slowly backing away from the wall and waving his arms around, as if searching for something. He didn't seem to be using his eyes. The security guard got out of his truck and walked over before stopping a few feet away from the flustered youth.

"You're not allowed to go in there. Please return to your vehicle." The brunette furrowed his eyebrows when he looked around and couldn't see any parked cars. Nearby, at least.

"What was that noise?" The other male asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"What are you doing out here? How'd you get here?"

"Are you from the Towns?"

The guard looked at him apprehensively. Ever since they started talking, the strange youth had not once made eye contact with him. He simply kept his gaze downward and folded his hands nervously.

"Where are you from?"

"The woods," he answered after a moment's hesitation, as if he was unsure if he should tell him.

"You came from the woods." He glanced at the wall and pointed to it. "In _there?_"

"Will you help me?" He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out in front of him in his trembling hands. His hands and arms were smudged with dirt, as well as much of his clothing. "I need to find a doctor of medicine. I must find these things, we must make haste!"

"Listen, I'm just supposed to..." The guard held up his hands to try and get the young man to understand his position, but he only trembled even more. He let out a sigh and took the paper, and when he did, the other male reeled back. After reading over the paper, he looked up at the youth and saw the lost expression on his face. "Is someone hurt?"

"Please, sir, we must make haste."

"Wait you...you _live_ in there?" The guard asked, pointing at the wall again.

"I do, sir." He let out a chuckle, because he could hardly believe what he was hearing. A crackling from his jacket told him that he was being called, so he took the walkie-talkie out of his pocket and brought it to his mouth. "What is your name?"

"Clint."

"'Clint.' You have kindness in your voice. I did not expect that." Clint still had not responded to the call, and he glanced over his shoulder at his truck.

"We have guard shacks every ten miles around the perimeter of the preserve. They have medical supplies for animal bites and other related injuries."

"You can find the things written on that paper?"

"You have to wait here—"

"Please sir, please take this as payment." He was holding a gold pocket watch in his trembling hands, and he seemed almost anxious to get rid of it or else he might drop it.

"But you...you're not...you're not trickin' me, are you?"

"I do not understand."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Loki."


	20. Chapter 20

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki, Farbauti/Laufey, slight Farbauti/Frigga, one-sided Jarnsaxa/Thor, Fandral/Jarnsaxa, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, one-sided Wade Wilson/Loki  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Don't know don't care  
>Warnings: Fury is gettin' real tired of your shit, Clint.<br>Don't own Marvel peeps or The Village  
>Summary:<br>/ LET THE BAD COLOR NOT BE SEEN, IT ATTRACTS THEM  
> / NEVER ENTER THE WOODS, THAT IS WHERE THEY WAIT  
> / / HEED THE WARNING BELL, FOR THEY ARE COMING

Since this is Fury talking, I'm changing some of the words. Just so's ya know. Also, because we don't really know what happened in the time after Kevin left the guard shack and before Ivy returned to the woods, I made up my own version.

And ONE MORE THING! Not only because it had to be done, but I tweaked the ending because if you listen, you can hear breathing...and it's not Bryce. It's Joaquin. HE WOKE UP WHEN SHE CAME BACK TO SEE HIM. CANON MUTHA FUCKAS!

Chapter 20

After he arrived at the nearest shack, Clint walked up the steps, and he could hear a radio inside. His supervisor was at his desk, reading a newspaper. The voices on the radio went silent when the device was turned off.

"What's with the kid? I tried callin' you back and you didn't answer." His boss had set the paper down on his desk and was now looking at him. More like _glaring_ at him.

"Oh, just some teenagers. They were lost." Clint turned towards the shelf with the medical supplies, but he was stopped.

"Here's some advice: don't get into conversation. You start talkin', gettin' into how we're paid off to protect some animal sanctuary. People get curious. It's a real easy gig, Barton. Maintain and protect the border, that's it." Clint tried again to head over to the medical supplies, but his boss wasn't done. "Some government assholes were paid off to keep plane routes from flyin' over this place. It was a pain in _my_ ass. _Don't_ cause me any troubles. _Don't_ get into conversation."

Clint didn't say anything, he simply nodded. The man lifted the newspaper again, meaning he was done with his lecture. Clint silently walked over to where the First Aid kits were and grabbed a few bottles from the shelves. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the other man was watching, then opened the clear cabinet door that said "Medical Use Only" and swiped a couple more bottles. He put everything in his pockets, walking as carefully as he could because the glass bottles made noise when they clinked together. Just as he reached the doorway, he turned around.

"Where's the maintenance ladder? Need to fix a sign."

"In the back where it's supposed to be. Jesus, Barton." He flipped the page loudly in annoyance.

Before heading around to the back of the building, Clint took off his jacket and left it on the seat in his truck. He didn't want to risk breaking any of the bottles while he was carrying the ladder. After securing the ladder to the roof of the vehicle, he set off down the road to where Loki would be waiting for him.

Clint wasn't sure whether or not he should be surprised when he saw that Loki hadn't moved an inch since he left. While he did tell him he needed to stay there, he didn't literally mean _stay there._ Before getting out of the truck, he reached into the glove box and pulled out a brown paper bag. He poured a sandwich, a snack bar and a napkin on the seat, then took the medicine bottles out of his pockets and put them in the sack. After rolling the top of the bag, he stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to the other male.

"I got the drugs you needed."

"'Drugs'?"

"You said you needed medicines, right?"

"Oh, yes. I do. Thank you, Clint." When he was handed the paper bag, he looked at it with a puzzled expression.

"I figured this would be easier than your pockets." Clint shrugged his shoulders, but Loki couldn't see it.

"That is very kind of you."

"I also brought a ladder, to help you get back over the wall." Loki nibbled on his bottom lip, and when he clutched at the bag, it made a crackling noise.

"I wish there was more I could do to repay you..."

Clint's gaze wandered as he looked over his shoulder, at Loki, at the wall. His hand slipped in the pocket of his trousers and he felt the cold metal of the watch. He could almost hear it ticking.

"What's their name?"

"Pardon me?"

"The person who needs the medicine. What's their name?"

"His name is Thor. He is my fiancé." A chill ran over Clint, but he didn't know what it meant.

"Help Thor get better. That's what you can do for me." That was the first real smile Clint had seen on Loki's face since they first met. After raising the ladder and leaning it against the wall, Loki climbed it until he was able to crawl towards the ivy on the other side. Clint tried to help, since he was going about it pretty slowly, but Loki insisted that even though he was blind, he would be fine. "_That's_ why you never looked directly at me!" The expression of utter confusion on Loki's face was the only reply he got.

After Loki vanished beneath the wall of vines, Clint could do nothing else for him. He lowered the ladder and leaned it against his truck. As he sat inside, he left the door open and the engine alarm beeped at him. He took the watch out of his pocket and hung it around the rearview mirror, then looked at it closely. It didn't seem like the type of possession that Loki would carry around. Perhaps it belonged to a family member, or maybe it was even Thor's.

Hours had gone by, and there was still no change. The Elders were gathered around Thor's hospital bed, and the door was open to let the cool air in. There was a commotion outside, and then a man ran up the steps and stopped at the door.

"Loki has returned with medicines from the Towns. He was attacked by a Creature and killed it." As soon as he left, Pepper let out a sob. Her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"We will find him. We will give him a proper burial," Farbauti said. "We will tell the others...he was killed by the Creatures. Your son has made our stories real. Wade has given us a chance to continue this place...if that is something...we still wish for."

Thjazi, who had been standing by the door, was the first to show his support. Frigga watched him, and she rose from her spot on the floor by Thor's bed, wiping her hands on her dress. Doctor Selvig and Frey nodded, followed by Mr. Stark, who rose from his seat. She was still grieving for her son, but at last, Pepper too rose from her chair, in mutual agreement with her fellow Elders.

A small crowd had gathered outside, and Loki walked up the steps carrying his pack that had the medicines from the Towns. When Loki entered the room, Doctor Selvig took the bag from him and Frigga guided him to be next to Thor. Loki knelt on the floor and held one large hand in both of his smaller ones. Even though his eyes watered, he could still see Thor clearly.

Around the room, the Elders let out gasps of surprise or began to weep when they saw the first signs of movement on the bed. Thor had finally opened his eyes, and after all this time, the very first thing he saw was the person he loved most. The last thing he remembered was nearly losing his life, because Thor had a rival. He had no knowledge of Loki's journey to the Towns, so what he said next was lost on him.

"I'm back, Thor."


End file.
